Quand deux réalité se rencontre
by Elslove
Summary: Quand deux réalité se rencontre... Quand la réalité ou les parents de Harry sont morts et celle où ils sont vivants mais Harry mort se rencontre, comment cette rencontre va réalisté le veux de beaucoup de personnes ?
1. Apparition...

Lily Potter avait l'habitude de passer Halloween seul dans son bureau, le professeur d'enchantement de Poudlard n'avait pas encore surmonté l'asssina de son fils ainé, son mari non plus n'avait pas réussi. Aujourd'hui elle ne pourrais pas échapper au festin d'halloween car les écoles de Beaubâton et Dumstrang venaient pour le tournoi des 3 sorciers. En tant que directrice de la maison Gryffondor elle devait y être présente.

**_(n.d.a: dans cette réalité le tournoi des 3 sorciers ce passe en 1995-1996 au lieu de 1994-1995.)_**

Assise devant son bureau, elle corrigeait les contrôle des 5 ème années. Comme d'habitude c'était Hermione Granger qui avait les meilleurs résultats.

'Cette fille pourrait être à Serdaigle. Comme moi à son âge.' pensa le professeur Potter.

L'heure de l'arrivée des deux écoles approchait trop vite à son goût. À

8 dix-huit heures moins cinq elle nut d'autre choix que d'aller dans le hall attendre l'arrivée des écoles avec tout les élèves et les professeurs. À 18h00 un grondement se fit entendre et un navire sortit du lac, c'était l'école de Dumstrang, quelques instants plus tard un carrosse tirait par deux immenses cheveux ailes, c'était l'école de Beaubâton. Les élèves arrivaient et s'installer dans la Grande-Salle, ceux de Beaubâton à la table des Serdaigles et ceux de Dumstrang à la table des Serpentards. Le directeur commença son discours de bienvenue au élèves étranger mais fut vite interonpu pas une intense lumière blanche au milieu de la grande salle. La lumière disparut soudainement llaissant place à 8 corps interte sur le sol... Parmi eux Lily intendifia 3 crops comme étant Remus, James et Sirius...les cinq autres corps était inconnus pour Lily.

Mais elle ne savait pas encore que sont plus grand rêve venait de se réalisé...tout comme celui de son mari...


	2. Joute verbal entre père et fils

Le garçon ressemblant à James se redressa, avec un horrible mal de tête...Sa cicatrice brulé encore, Harry regarda autour de lui, il n'était plus dans le département des mystères mais dans la Grande-Salle de Poudlard... Quand il regarda à la table des professeurs son sang ne fit qu'un tour...il pointa sa baguette qui était déjà dans sa main sur deux personnes assises à la table des professeurs...

" Comment osez vous ! Prendre l'apparence de mes parents ! Eux..qui sont morts...pour me sauver !!! Mangemorts ! Hurla Harry en direction des deux" mangemorts..."

Harry désarmat sans aucun mal les deux adultes et s'approcha le regard meurtrier...

" Et vous ! Pourquoi nous faire du mal en prenant l'apparence de note fils décédé ! C'est honteux ! Vous allez payer cher ! Très cher ! S'exclama James

-Comment vous dire que vous n'avez plus vos baguette ! Juste pour comparer... Combien de fois avait vous êtes confronter à Voldemort ? Toute la Grande-Salle frissona à l' évocation du nom du mage noir.

-Trois fois... Quel question...pff...tu ne la même pas vu ! Tu essaye de nous faire peur même si tu nous a désarmé sa ne suffit pas ! Tu n'a meme pas combattu un détraqueur... Rétorqua James

Harry ricanna...

-Tu crois ça alors déjà sache que j'ai été confronter à âge de 1 ans à Voldemort survivant à l'avada... Puis à 11 ans... À 12 la chambre des secrets à été ouverte et j'ai combatu le basilic et j'ai confronté encore une fois Tom... À 13 ans Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Askaban on croyait qu'il voulait me tuer alors qu'il voulait juste cette merde de Pettigrew pour avoir trahi mes parents... J'ai aussi combatu une centaine de détraqueur pour le sauvé car Sirius et innocent et à été emprisonné à tord...en...

-Menteur ! Tu n'a pas pu savoir faire un patronus à 13 ans c'est impossible, même maintenant c'est imp... ".

James fut couper par Harry...

\--_Expecto Patronum! Hurla Harry... _

C'est magnifique cerf au reflet d'une belle couleur argenté qui sorti de la baguette d'Harry laissant bouche baie toute la Grande-Salle... Le cerf regarda autour de lui ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était ici...

Il se posa à côté d'Harry d'une manière protectrice, Harry posa une main sur la peau matérialisé du cerf...

-Vas-y promène toi mon grand... Chuchota t-il au cerf.

Le cerf commença un tour d'honneur dans la Grande-Salle passant par les tables des Serdaigles, des Serpentards, des Pousouffles et des Gryffondors puis jusque à la table des professeurs et il retourna vers Harry...

James n'avait même pas remarqué que ça femme avait le teint livide et les mains tremblantes...

"James, c'est vraiment... Lui... Ces yeux vert émeraude comme moi...c'est lui... Murmura Lily à l'oraille de son mari...

-Lily, tu es sur ? Il est mort tu sais ?

-Oui...

-Mais... Tu sais il es...

-Bon pendant que vous parlez je vais voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer que l'on viens de faire un changement de réalité...

\- Un quoi ?

Harry parti sans répondre à ses parents,il s'avança vers la chaise du directeur.

-Professeur pouvons-nous amener mes amis, Sirius et Remus à l'infirmière pendant que je vous expliquerai ce qui ces passez ?

-Oui, répondit Dumbeldore toujours hébété par le magnifique patronus d'Harry, je pense que James et Lily devraient venir ?

-Oui professeur.

Harry fit leviter ses amis et Sirius.

\- Cher élèves je suis désolé mais il a urgences je remettrai à demain mon discours, Minerva je vous laisse les rênes du repas..

Harry, Dumbeldore, James et Lily partir de la Grande salle avec les corps lévitant d'hermione, Ginny, neville, Ron Luna remus et sirius sous le regard hébété de la Grande-Salle...et même des professeurs...

**Chapitre plus long que le dernier désolé pour les possibles fautes... Laissez une review pour me donner des conseille et votre avis. **


	3. Explication

Harry, James, Lily, Dumbeldore et les corps en lévitation de Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Sirius et Remus marchaient d'un pas vif jusque à l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard, Harry poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et laissa entrer ses parents Dumbledore et les corps levitant de ses camarades.

"Pom-pom pouvez-vous vérifier l'états de M.Londubat, M. et Mlle. Weasley, celui de Mlle.Granger Mlle.Lovegood et de Siruis et Remus? demanda poliment le directeur de Poudlard.

-Oui Alb...attendez ! POURQUOI quatre des personnes qui sont ici soit mortes ? répliqua l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Plus tard Pomfresh... Moi même je n'en sais rien... Expliqua Dumbeldore tout aussi choqué en se rendant compte qu'effectivement quatre personnes été décédé parmi les blessés.

-Très bien si vous êtes sur qu'ils ne sont pas mangemorts...

-Mangemorts! Ss'exclama Harry coupant la parole à Mme.Pomfresh.

-Ah tu ne sais pas qui sont ils.. Bon les mangemorts sont...

-Je pense savoir qui sont les mangemorts ! À part des petits toutous lechant les bottes d'un psychopathe du nom de Tom Jedusort ou Voldemort... Je vois pas d'autres définitions...a par la définition du lâche "_les partisants du seigneur des ténèbres" "de vous-savez-qui exetera... _S'exclama encore Harry coupant Dumbeldore

-Vous-osez ! Hurla Lily, prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres !

-Avoir peur d'un nom et pathétique. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur elle même...

-Oui mais le seigneur...commença à répliquer James avant de ce faire couper par Dumbledore cette fois ci.

-Stop ! Laissez il faut déjà qu'ont vérifie si il est bien Harry. Harry, accepte tu de vérifier ton identité sous veritaserum ?

-Oui professeur.

-Très bien, alors, dit Dumbeldore en versant quelques gouttes du serum de vériter sur la langue d'Harry. Alors ton nom complet ?

-Harry James Potter.

-Père ?

-James Fleamont Potter.

-Mère.

-Lily Marie Evans Potter.

-Ou à tu vécu jeune ?

-Avec les Dursley.

-Quoi ! Hurla Lily, Avec ma sœur !

-Lily calme toi il te plaît, ces vraiment lui... Je vais pouvoir lui donner le remèdes. Expliqua Albus.

-Attendez Albus je voudrais poser une question!

-D'accord vas y James. Pose ta question.

-Est-quedrsqpm tu a vraiment combattu tu-sais-qui a 1 ans et a tu vraiment survécu au sortilège de la mort à cet age ?

-Oui. Répondit Harry.

-Très bien. Je peut lui donner l'antidote ou alors quelqu'un d'autre veut poser une question ?

-Non Albus c'est bon, répondit Lily.

-OK...

Dumbeldore donna l'antidote à Harry et demmada au parents de celui-ci de partir et qu'il leurs expliquerai plus tard. Quand il furent seul Dumbeldore amena Harry dans son bureau pour laisser les blessés se reposaient dans la tranquillité.

-Alors Harry raconte moi pourquoi êtes-vous la. Vous avez dit que vous venez de faire un changement des réalité. Expliquer moi.

\- En faite, nous étions dans la chambre de la mort au ministère de la magie, Sirius et sa cousine Lestrange était en plein duel devant le voile quand Bellatrix à lancer un Expilliarmus, qui a fait trébucher Sirius dans le voile, mais pendant Bellatrix à lancer un Avada sur le voile croyant que Siruis n'était pas mort par-ce-qu'on voyait encore sont ombre la puissance du sort à déchirer le voile et à sauvez Sirius de la mort. J'avais lu dans un livre que l'on pouvais changer de réalité comme ça si une personne lançais un Avada sur le voile quand quelqu'un qu'il venait de tomber et que cette personnes voulait la tuer. Il faut également que la personne qui tombe est comme plus grand rêve soit un rêve réalisable..

-Mais alors pourquoi toi et tes amis soit ici ? Vous n'êtes pas tomber dans le voile ?

-Je pense qu'on a tous un rêve impossible moi surmement le rêve de Sirius... Pourtant personne ne là encore fait car personne encore n'osait lancez l'Avada de peur de se faire arrêter et d'allée à Azkaban... Pour tentative de meurtre.

-Je vois je pense que tu devrai allez à l'imfiremerie pendant que je cherche un moyen de vous ramener d'en votre réalité.

-Non professeur, ojecta calmement Harry, je pense que le mieux serai qu'ont reste comme je le crois cinq personnes sont morte. Il n'y a qu'Hermione, Luna et Remus qui sont en vie dans cette dimensions je pense que le mieux serai de rester...

-Très vein j'y réfléchi...vous pouvez y allez.

-Attendez profeseur quand est-il de Voldemort ? Est-il toujours sous une forme pire que fantomique ?

-oui mais je croid qu'il ne va pas tarder à revienir...

-Oui a la fin du tournois...professeur c'est ce qui ces passer dans notre dimensions ils a aussi ruer Cedric.


End file.
